Armando Ruis Salinas
|gender=Male |birth date=1970 |family=Ruben Garcia |path=Serial Killer |mo=Bludgeoning |status=Deceased |actor=Andre Royo |appearance="Catching Out" }} Armando Ruis Salinas was a derelict serial killer who appeared in Season Four of Criminal Minds. Background A Mexican national, Armando was forced to sleep on the floor as a child due to his family's poverty, leaving him with a deep want for his own bed and home, which he confided in his half-brother Ruben Garcia. Arrested and imprisoned for an indeterminate amount of time for various cases of burglary and assault, Armando, after being released, moved to California with Ruben to work on the farms, the two joining several others to form a "cuadrilla" (a group of migrant workers). Due to his drug habits, inability to get along with others, and general dislike of work, Armando was eventually kicked out of the group after costing them a big job in Tehachapi. Finding the home of Mildred Younce, an elderly woman who gave food to hobos in exchange for doing odd jobs, Armando killed her and spent the night in her house. Leaving the next day, Armando began to hop from box car to box car to follow his half-brother, killing homeowners, living in their houses, and selling any valuables he took from them, leaving the money in farm camps for Ruben to find. Catching Out Continuing his killing spree, Armando murdered the Sullivans and Ortiz's, finding a newspaper mentioning him in the latter's home. Amused by the paper dubbing him the "Highway 99 Killer" (the authorities having incorrectly guessed he moved along the highway), Armando placed the paper between the dead husband and wife, under the bowling trophy he killed them with, as a taunt. Hopping a train, Armando reaches another work camp and leaves some more money for Ruben. Brought to the town of Lockeford by another train, Armando finds a suitable house, grabs a shovel lying in the garden, and prepares to break inside when the resident, who had been asleep on the couch, wakes up and hears a news broadcast about Armando just before spotting him outside through a window. Fleeing to a nearby rail yard, Armando boards a box car and, when one of the guards climbs in to look for him, Armando kills him with a rail spike. Spotted by Morgan while murdering the guard, Armando climbs on top of a moving train, followed closely by Morgan. While Morgan is climbing up after him, Armando starts trying to kick him off. Right before he can send Morgan plummeting to the ground, Armando is killed when Hotch shoots him in the chest from a moving car. Profile The BAU's profile of him said Armando would be a transient, somewhere between the ages of twenty-five to forty-five, would be physically fit but somewhat battered from train hopping and fighting with other hobos; he would have a reddish rash on his face from sniffing chemicals and would smell "like a combination of human filth and paint thinner". Armando showed characteristics of both an organized and disorganized killer; he brutally beat his victims to death with a random object he found lying around but followed a "ritual" afterward by doing things like wiping away his fingerprints and symbolically dressing his victims in his own clothes by laying them on the bodies. By destroying others and living their lives, Armando raised his own self-worth. Modus Operandi Following his half-brother by riding the rails, Armando, after leaving the box car he stowed away in, would search for homes within one mile of the tracks, breaking into one which lacked security features such as dogs, alarms, and motion sensitive lights. Once inside the house, Armando would bludgeon the inhabitants to death with any heavy object that caught his eye. With the homeowners dead, Armando would wear their clothes, use their facilities and commodities, take various small valuables, and get high off any household chemicals he could find. Armando would send any money he made pawning things he stole to his half-brother, leaving the cash in an envelope on the notice boards of worker camps. Real-Life Comparisons Armando was based off serial killer Ángel Maturino Reséndiz, The Railway Killer. Like Armando, he was a Hispanic drifter who travelled along railroads and killed the majority of his victims by bludgeoning them. He also bears a slight resemblance to the Original Night Stalker in the sense that both attacked couples in their homes and killed them by bludgeoning them to death with an object from the house. Known Victims Note: All of the victims were attacked in the state of California. * Tehachapi: Mildred Younce * Orange Cove: Sue Smauder * Vacaville: Catherine Hexly * Bakersfield: Unnamed victim * Fresno: Barry and Gina Jones * Chico: Jeff Davidson * Sacramento: Alan and Brenda Paisley * Modesto: Larry and Ann Sullivan * Stockton: Mr. and Mrs. Ortiz * Lockeford: ** Rose ** Unnamed railroad security guard ** Derek Morgan Appearances * Season Four ** "Catching Out" Category: Criminals Category: Serial Killers Category: Deceased Category:Season Four Criminals Category:Cop Killers